Lahmia
Lahmia, also known as The City of the Dawn and later The Cursed City, was an ancient city of Nehekhara, located east of the Worlds Edge Mountains, north of Lybaras and the mountains of Devil's Backbone, south of the Straits of Nagash, along the Bitter Sea, formerly known as the Crystal Sea. It was in this city where the first Vampires appeared. History The first mention of the City of Dawn is in Settra’s reign, paying tribute to the first Priest King of Khemri. Later on, during the 2nd Dynasty, Lahmia was subjected by the king Rakhash and then Rakaph II, being reconquered by Khetep along with the rest of the Nehekhara; but over time eventually it became the second most powerful city in Nehekhara, only behind Khemri. It was during this time of greater apogee when Lamasheptra IV of Lahmia led a coalition of seven cities of Nehekhara against Nagash, but was killed by the Usurper. However, his son Lamashizzar took control of the armies of Nehekhara and defeated the armies of Nagash, marching to the Black Pyramid to destroy all the knowledge of the Usurper. However, not all this knowledge was destroyed. Lamashizzar managed to take one of those volumes, captured Arkhan the Black and took both secretly to the city of Lahmia. Once there he tried to study the grimoire Cursed to Eternal Life but Neferata, his sister, took control of the situation and with the help of Arkhan managed to distil the Elixir of Life, which turned the first Vampire. Knowing that alone she was vulnerable, she watered the magical elixir to several nobleman of Lahmia, founding a vampiric kingdom. It was also at this time that Neferata murdered her cousin, Queen Khalida Neferher of Lybaras, to defend her secret. Over time, vampires founded the Temple of Blood, where gods ruled over the terrified inhabitants of Lahmia and committing all sorts of excesses. One of the vampires, Abhorash, warned of the danger of attack other kingdoms in search of preys, but despite their warnings, the rest continued hunting in other realms in search of human blood. This made the presence of vampires in the city finally discovered, and that existence was due to the knowledge of Nagash, and the rulers of Numas, Zandri and Rasetra rose against Lahmia, now known as The Cursed. For months the vampires, with Abhorash in command, could contain the hosts of the vindictive kings of Nehekhara. However, the vast armies of Nehekhara ended up beating vampires. The khemrian soldiers entered the city and all structures were demolished and set fire, destroying buildings like the library or the Great Temple of Blood, and the entire population was enslaved. Many vampires died during the sacking of the city, but the oldest and most powerful vampires as Neferata, Abhorash, Ushoran, W'soran and others managed to escape the doomed city and joined Nagash (except Abhorash). After the defeat of Nagash at the hands of Alcadizaar, the rest of the vampires fled to escape the wrath of the great Necromancer and founded their own clans. Neferata created her own clan, composed almost exclusively by women, who called it Lahmians, in honor of his ancient city. Currently, the city is completely in ruins and Neferata is gathering forces to drive back the Tomb Kings in the region, reconquer the city, claim the throne and rebuild the Temple of Blood. Notable locations * District of the Golden Lotus. * Red Silk District. * Asaph’s Quay - at the edge of the Temple District and just north of the city harbour. * Temple District. * Women’s Palace. * Hall of Kings. * Hall of the Sun in its Divine Glory. * Hall of Reverent Contemplation. * Hall of Regretful Sorrows. * Hall of Rebirth '''- The great Hall of Rebirth had been built by the city’s carpenters and shipwrights in the space occupied by the palace’s grand royal gardens. In fact, the wooden structure encompassed the gardens themselves, creating the illusion that the council chamber was surrounded by a tamed wilderness. Brilliantly coloured songbirds, many imported at great cost from the Silk Lands, filled the space with music, while fountains burbled serenely just out of sight. Servants came and went along hidden paths, bearing refreshments to the guests, who sat around a huge, circular mahogany table in a clearing at the far end of the garden. The effect of so much vibrant, harnessed life on the desert rulers was nothing short of stunning. * '''House of Everlasting Life. Religion Asaph, the goddess of beauty, magic and vengeance, is the patron of Lahmia. Timeline * Prior to -2500 IC -''' Lahmia is founded. * '''The 63rd year of Khsar the Faceless (-1741 IC) - Death of King Lamasheptra of Lahmia; succession of Lamashizzar. * The 63rd year of Ualatp the Patient (-1739 IC) - * The 70th year of Tahoth the Wise ('-1650 IC)' - After a hundred years of war with the priest kings, Nagash flees north. His works are destroyed, except for those that are saved by Neferatem of Lahmia under the influence of High Priest W’soran. * The 75th year of Asaph the Beautiful (-1599 IC) - * The 75th year of Djaf the Terrible (-1598 IC) - Priest King Lamashizzar dies at the hands of Arkhan the Black in single combat. * The 75th year of Tahoth the Wise (-1590 IC) - A rebellion in Lahmia is crushed. Neferatem becomes known as Neferata. * T'he 81th year of Basth' the Graceful (-1520 IC) - Queen Neferata of Lahmia attempts to re-create the Elixir of Life. Those who drink her false elixir become the first vampires. W'soran and Ushoran eagerly accept, but proud Abhorash must be tricked into becoming a vampire. * The 95th year of Tahoth the Wise (-1350 IC) - * The 97th year of Usirian the Dreadful (-1325 IC)? '- * '''The 98th year of Djaf the Terrible (-1320 IC) '- * '''The 108th year of Phakth the Just (-1200 IC) - King Alcadizaar the Conqueror besieges and captures Lahmia, driving out the vampires, who flee to Nagash. Nagash excavates the Cursed Pit. * The 111th year of Usirian the Dreadful (-1161 IC) - Notable characters of Lahmia * Hatsushepra - Member of the royal court of Lahmia and wife of Settra the Magnificent, Priest King of Khemri. Since this wedding, a daughter of Lahmia was wed to the Priest King of Khemri to ensure the prosperity of the Blessed Land. * Rasut - Queen of Rakaph III of Khemri. When Rakaph had III finally died she had defied ancient law and claimed the throne for a short time, fearing that the kings of Numas or Zandri would try to supplant her infant son and claim the city for their own. Ultimately, the Hieratic Council of Mahrak managed to persuade Rasut to yield the throne and return to Lahmia, where she died a short time later. * Lamasharazz - Priest King of Lahmia and father of Lamasheptra IV. (chapter 24) * Lamasheptra IV - Priest King of Lahmia and brother to Neferem. He ruled the city until the 63rd year of Asaph the Beautiful (-1741 Imperial Reckoning) * Neferem - Daughter of the Sun, Queen of Khemri under the reign of Nagash. * Sukhet - Neferem's son. Died in Khemri, in the 46th year of Ualatp the Patient (-1950 Imperial Reckoning). * Lamashizzar - Lamasheptra’s son and later Priest King of Lahmia. * Neferata - Queen of Lahmia. * Khalida - A young noblewoman and ward of the royal household. * Ubaid - Lamashizzar’s grand vizier and member of the Lamashizzar's Cabal. * Tephret - Most favoured handmaiden of the queen. * Ismaila - Former handmaiden of the queen. * Aaliyah - Handmaiden of the queen. * Abhorash - The king’s champion and member of the Lamashizzar's Cabal. * Ankhat - A wealthy and powerful noble and member of the Lamashizzar's Cabal. * Ushoran '''- A wealthy and powerful noble and member of the Lamashizzar's Cabal. * '''Suheir - Noble of Lahmia and husband of Ismalia. * Zurhas '''- A dissolute young noble, cousin to the king and member of the Lamashizzar's Cabal. * '''Adio - A dissolute minor noble and member of the Lamashizzar's Cabal. * Khenti - A dissolute minor noble and member of the Lamashizzar's Cabal. * W’soran - A scholar, formerly of Mahrak and member of the Lamashizzar's Cabal. * Prince Xian Ha Feng - Emissary of the Eastern Empire / Silk Lands (Cathay). * Naaima '''- A former courtesan from the Silken Lands, now a vampire. * '''Ubaid - Neferata’s chief thrall, Alcadizzar’s personal servant. * Alcadizzar - Prince of Rasetra, hostage to the Lahmian court. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Undead (4th Edition) ** pg. 16 * Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (5th Edition) ** pg. 10 ** pg. 14 ** pg. 19 * Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (6th Edition) ** pg. 4-5 ** pg. 12-13 ** pg. 16 ** pg. 20-21 * Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (6th Edition) ** pg. 5 ** pg. 7 ** pg. 68-69 * Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (7th Edition) ** pg. 10-11 ** pg. 28 ** pg. 29 * Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (8th Edition) ** pg. 14 ** pg. 20 ** pg. 55 * Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (8th Edition) ** pg. 8-9 ** pg. 16 ** pg. 22-23 ** pg. 52 ** pg. 56 * The End Times I - Nagash ** Chapter Five *** pg. 379-399 * Nagash the Sorcerer (Novel), by Mike Lee ** Chapter Two ** Dramatis Personae * Nagash the Unbroken (Novel), by Mike Lee ** Prologue ** Dramatis Personae * Nagash the Inmortal (Novel), by Mike Lee ** Prologue ** Chapter Two ** Dramatis Personae * Neferata (Novel), by Josh Reynolds ** Chapter One * Warhammer RPG 2nd Edition: Night's Dark Masters ** pg. 33 es:Lahmia (ciudad) Category:Lahmia Category:Lahmian Category:Nehekharan Cities Category:L